User blog:NBP3.0/Too early perhaps?
Well this isn't my victory speech (yet) for becoming a Bcrat, but I feel I need to say a couple of things. Alot of controversial things have gone down, and I think it's time I clear some stuff up: 1. This is to all who have opposed me for bcrat, I have no strong feelings against you at all. If you feel I should be more active, I will be. I have been. :) However my activity will decrease once school starts (One week from tomorrow). So you'll have that to look forward to :/ Even still, I'll find the time. 2. To Glad, I will admit when I sent you that message I did want your vote. I really don't care how you vote, I need advice. I'm young, arrogant, and deserve to know what I need to work on. But I sent that message because you *were* a friendly user who I've always gotten along with. I miss the old days when we used to be able to talk, but you've lost my respect sir. 3. When I'm on the chat, I'm there to have fun. If you don't like what I say, just tell me. :) Some have been jerks about it, others have asked nicely and considerately. But I think you people should loosen up a bit, and quit acting like I'm a pedophile or something. Just enjoy the chat. 4. Yes, I am like cjc. Cjc is one of the nicest users I've met and he and I are similar in many ways. I don't like it when any users are talked bad (or even hinted to be bad) when I'm around. It sickens me. I look up to him, as I do the other admins and great users who have stuck with this site through the ups and downs. 5. I don't know if I'll get bcrat, but if I don't, I won't be upset. I just will feel bad, because I feel some of the users don't respect me. I don't demand respect, but I think I've worked hard to deserve it. Yes, losing bcrat is somewhat of an embarrassment, but I'll keep working at it. I'm here to not just contribute my LEGO knowledge to this site, but to help you all loosen up a bit. As long as I'm here this wiki will stay active, so you guys are stuck with me. :P I know you are all sick of this, but I feel you deserve to here this. I feel I am ready to be a crat, and I've been here from day 1 with that goal. If I get it, then my work will be complete and I will be happier than ever. All that work I did everyday (for a while believe it or not, I edited before most of you ;)) will pay off. I'm ready, but if I don't get it the first time, I try again. If I don't that time, again. I'll keep going. So be ready, I'm here to stay. Sincerely, -Austin Category:Blog posts